Two to Tango
by Tamala Miran
Summary: Roy is bored on a rainy day and decides to teach Ed how to dance


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.**

Two to Tango

Slowly, Roy woke to the sound of rain beating against the window. He groaned silently to himself, for he was getting tired of all of this bad weather. It had been like this for the past week and he was so damn tired of it. The black haired man rolled over to put his arm around his bed partner, only to find that the space beside him was empty and cold. Roy sighed, longing for the young blonde's warmth, but he hadn't really expected Ed to still be there. Edward was and early riser, always up with the sun and starting to work as soon as he could.

Roy now sat up in the messy bed and through off the covers. He was now determined to do something that would fill the time, something fun, something unproductive, and to force Edward to join him. As he got up from the bed and threw on his casual clothes, he began to think of what he could possibly do in this weather that would be fun for him, and slightly annoying for Ed. He loved these type of activities, ones where he had to use his higher rank to force Edward into doing something amusing for him. Ideas ran through his head, until he finally thought up the perfect plan. "Edward!" he called, "Come in here." The boy took his time, the slow beat of automail against the floor coming from down the hall. Finally Ed reached the bedroom, a smirk on his face. "What do ya want," he asked the Colonel.

"Help me move this bed to the corner of the room," Roy commanded with a smug look on his face. Ed was confused, but still obeyed. He wondered what the Flame Alchemist possibly had in mind.

Once the bed was moved to the corner, Ed stood beside Roy, silent and curious. "Since it's another rainy day today and I have nothing else to do, I have decided to teach you how to dance," the Colonel stated, amused at the look that appeared on Edward's face.

"No," Ed replied, "There is no way in hell that you are getting me to do that."

"I'm not asking you Fullmetal," Roy replied, the superior look on his face growing still, "I'm ordering you." Ed was stuck now. He remembered what happened the last time he had refused one of the Colonel's orders. The all too painful memory of having to walk around all day in a _miniskirt_ came back too him, and he sighed. There was no way out.

"Fine," the teenaged boy said, "But if you tell anyone about this, I swear I'll-"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Roy promised, planting a kiss on Ed's forehead, "This is just for _my_ amusement, nothing more. Now come here. We'll start with the Waltz. Put your right hand here and your left hand here..." Roy continued to direct the blonde as they began, slowly at first. It took Ed a while to adapt to the rhythm, and he managed to step on Roy's feet a few times. Unfortunately for the Flame Alchemist, it was the automail foot that landed on his own most of the time, and he had to keep from wincing as pain shot up his leg.

Soon Ed began to adjusted to the dance, and they began to move a little faster. They glided across the room, spinning and twirling elegantly. Roy smiled at his short dance partner, because he had always loved to dance, though he told no one. As far as Ed knew, it was just another humiliating task that Roy had put him up to for his own amusement.

When Roy believed that Ed had mastered the Waltz somewhat, he stopped. Edward's breathing was starting to get heavy, after moving in ways he was unaccustomed to, and Roy figured that they had done enough. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Roy questioned after a short silence."

"Yes it was," Ed replied, "That was the most pointless thing that I have ever done in my life! Thank God we're done." Ed now started to walk out of the room.

"Not so fast," Roy told him, grabbing him by the shoulder, "I'm not finished with you yet. I still have one more dance I want to teach you; the _Tango_!" Roy said this last word over dramatically and Ed rolled his eyes. "Come on, just this one ore dance and then you can go"

Ed gave in reluctantly and allowed Roy to instruct him on how to begin. After Ed's hand were in place, Roy lead him in the steps, moving across the room, changing direction, and occasionally dipping the blonde. Ed became accustomed to this dance much quicker than the Waltz and soon they were moving smoothly around the room. They did not speak while they danced and the silence became almost too much for Roy to bear. After a short time he could not contain himself. "You know, Edward," the Colonel began, "they say that it takes two to Tango, but with you as my dance partner, I think we only have one and a half." Roy could see the anger begin to rise in Ed's eyes. Before long, Edward had a furious look on his face, but before he could begin his rant on how he was not short, Roy sipped the blonde and firmly planted a kiss on his lips, rendering his silent.


End file.
